Tyvan
"Ferelden itself nearly fell, the Battle of Denerim being the last stand. Now the land is blighted, and these people are without homes" '- to the Party on the 5th Blight' Captain '''Tyvan '''is apparently the leader of the Knights of the March, a military unit that resides within the City-State of Ostwick. Initially encountered when entering the city at the head of 50-60 fellow riders, he proved a valuable source of information as to the current state of Southern Thedas. Background Not much is currently known, though presumably at some point he became a member of the Knights of the March, eventually rising up the ranks to eventually take the position of Captain. He's also likely resided within Ostwick for a long time, being witness to the refugee crisis and enough of a figure so that otherwise upset civilians respected his warnings and didn't try to force their way out. Involvement He was encountered at the head of his unit when they re-entered the city of Ostwick. Bearing the banners of a white horse on a green background, he began to orate to the crowd. Stating that the situation seems to have gotten worse outside of the city, he had taken it upon himself to bar exit from the City for the time being, likely until something can be done to lessen the risk to civilians. When Elora and Caspar take positions in the crowd to listen in for more, they learn that Ostwick is beginning to buckle under the weight of the c.5,000 refugees that have fled from Southern Ferelden. Many from the southern settlements and cities - such as Lothering - immediately fled and abandoned all hope upon news of the blight, and even now, six years later, many are still present within the city itself and in the Refugee Camp outside. He regaled the group with what rumours he had heard, as this was the first true explanation of what was going on that they had heard, their visit to Ser Dunwell Restourn being very quick and to the point. He helped them realize how Ferelden nearly fell, and a grand and unique alliance between races, beasts and constructs helped to defeat the alleged Archdemon. He himself is skeptical to the validity of these statements, saying that nothing exists which can unite the elves, humans and dwarves, let alone mages and templars or werewolves and golems. The fact it was almost over as soon as it had begun, never reaching further than the borders of the south, meant many questioned whether it had really happened at all. This has led to increased threats from banditry, which when tied to other unnamed threats to the populace (though likely including the gigantic form that Drystan saw in the the valley forest), has meant that for the time being he was barring exit. Once Caspar had learned of this, he offered himself and the party's aid to try and alleviate these pressures. Asking of Captain Tyvan needed anything himself, he said no, that their issues are their own and they keep to their patrols. He did suggest asking around, at the Circle, guilds and even the Council if need be, to see what they suggested. When Caspar agreed to see what they could do, he wished them luck. Asked how they would find him again, he stated to find him in the Defiance Quarter, at their headquarters. Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:NPC Allies Category:Ostwick